Pinkamena takes over
by MrE390
Summary: Discourt and I made this story together we both do not own any of the Hasbors charaters, or the song that this story is base on, i really hope you like it and enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Pinkamena takes over  
>Chapter 1<p>

Written by Dark/Discourt, edited by MrE380

Notice:This story is based from an song called Something Broke: The Continuing Tale Of Pinkie Pie and Ponycide created by TarbyRocks, credit to him and thanks to VozDeSuenos for if it wasn't for him me and MrE380 wouldn't have made this fanfic, MLP FIM is (c) to the Hub, Hasbro and Lauren Faust.  
>Shadow is (c) to MrE380, all rights reserved.<p>

It was a sunny day in Equestria, with not a cloud in sight. It look like the Pegasus wanted a day off, most of them were still tired from the computation they had the other day, and Rainbow dash, still being her normal Rainbow Dash self was still bragging about how awesome it was to hang out with the  
>Wonderbolts that day. The birds were singing a great little tune and little rabbits were hopping<br>about. The wind blew calmly, and the leafs in trees were blowing along with the wind, sometimes whistling in the wind. It was such a lovely day; every pony was outside enjoying the sun. Every pony except for Pinkie Pie that was, she was sitting at a table in the middle of town. She was thinking about the Best Young Fliers Competition, and about Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom. Rainbow Dash was flying in the air just enjoying life, when she notices Pinkie Pie not really being her usual Pinkie Pie self. She flew down right above her head, Pinkie being unaware of Rainbow Dash being right above her kept on thinking. "Are you ok Pinkie?" Pinkie Pie jump when Rainbow Dash talks to her, as she fell  
>with her back first hitting the ground.<p>

"Oh Dashie you scared me."

"Hehe, sorry about that." Dash said landing on the ground.

"Is everything ok Pinkie Pie? You're not being your usual self." Suddenly Pinkie stood straight up and had her usual smile on her face, but Rainbow Dash did not mind the smile, in fact she welcomes it sometimes.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine Rainbow Dash just thinking, how about you?"

"I got an old friend coming over from Green Pains, want to make a party?" Pinkie jump at the chance to greet any new pony coming into Equestria, she got right into the party planning before Rainbow Dash could even tell her about her friend. Over at a distance wasteland is called Green Plains, it's not a long way from where Rainbow Dash lives over in Equestria that is if you are a Pegasus that is. There was a blue horse, with green eyes and had a cutie mark of a heart.

"You are leaving Shadow?" Ask Blue in confusion as Shadow had to repeat his friend what he just told him three seconds ago.

"I told you Blue, I am going to Equestria to meet a friend over there." Shadow was a black Pegasus with the cutie mark of a Yin-Yang, he also had blue eyes.

"Remember the last time you went over there? You got banned from the princess and got thrown out by her guards, and were warned never to go back over there again."

Shadow just laugh at the memory, as if it was not a big deal to him. "I told you Blue, I have a friend over there, and she is able to get me inside there to help her celebrate a computation that she had yesterday."

Before Blue could even say the name that came to his mind when Shadow said the word computation, Shadow was already gone and was heading to Equestria.

Back at Ponyville Pinkie Pie was at SugarCube Corner, setting up party decorations. "La la la laaaaa.~" Pinkie Pie sang while setting up balloons. Pinkie pie loves parties; in fact she thinks she's the best at parties. She looked around the room and saw everything in place. Now she just needs to invite ponies, which is usually every pony in town. She was so happy to greet a new pony who was coming over for a visit. So happy in fact she forgot all about the sonic rainboom. "Okie dokie, everything is in place…what's this?" Pinkie noticed one of the many streamers one wasn't hanging right. She quickly got a small chair and sat it below the streamer. She got on top of the chair and tried to reach it. She was having trouble reaching it however. So she tried stretching herself. As she was doing that the chair was wobbling a little, soon Pinkie leaned forward to the streamer too much and the chair tipped over causing Pinkie Pie to fall hitting her head off the edge of a table. "Ow...guess I leaned too much..." Pinkie said lying on the floor. She tried to get up but her head was hurting, she rubbed it but that made it worse. She went to get something for her headache, when she suddenly had a flashback, it was a sonic rainboom, and the one Pinkie Pie was trying to remember earlier. Pinkie Pie even though her head was in pain was trying to remember the area which the flash in her head was, but with no luck. "Aw cupcakes, I finally remembered where I saw that sonic rainboom, but now I don't know where it was." Pinkie told herself while rubbing her head. She then remembered Twilight had a memory spell she used to help Rarity to remember where she left her work glasses once. Maybe Twilight could help her  
>to remember more about that flashback! Pinkie decided to do just that, she hated not being able to remember things, and maybe it'll help her to better remember her childhood. First she really needed to get her head better, she could find Twilight later, but right now she has too badly of a headache to do<br>anything right now.

A few hours later Pinkie Pie arrived at Twilight's house, she knocked on the door. After a few minutes Twilight finally open the door. "Oh hi Pinkie, can I help you?" Twilight asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could use that memory spell of yours that you used to help Rarity before." Pinkie told her.

Twilight thought back and remembered the exact spell she meant. "Sure I can try, why lost something?" She asked letting Pinkie Pie inside.

"Yes, well no. Not exactly, see I'm having trouble remembering my past." Pinkie told Twilight as she walked in.

"So you want me to help you remember?" Twilight asked closing the door and going to get the book that shows how to perform the spell Pinkie wanted.

"Yes, I just can't remember it myself." Pinkie told her.

Twilight reading the book looked up at Pinkie and told her. "Well the type of spell you want sometimes takes time to work."

Pinkie was confused by that. "What you mean it takes time?" She asked.

"Well depending on the pony, or how much you want to remember, it can work right away or take a few minutes to hours to work. But it always works within one day." Twilight explained.

Pinkie nodded ready for Twilight to try the spell, Twilight put her book down and walked over to Pinkie. She put her horn over Pinkie's head and performed the spell. Her horn lit up for a few minutes then went back to normal. "...That's it?" Pinkie asked.

"Yep, just give it a few, it'll work soon." Twilight told her.

"Okie dokie lokie, well I better get back to the party planning. Can you do me a quick favor and invite our friends I still got to get everything set up. See you later alligator." Pinkie Pie then skipped happily back to where her party was at.

Twilight watched as Pinkie went off, she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, she was happy that she could help out her friend but she kind of wonder what was in Pinkie Pies mind that she forgot. "Anything could happen if you go into her mind". She told herself.

Later Pinkie Pie had everything for the party all set up all that was left was for Rainbow Dash's friend to show up. Pinkie Pie was in her room looking in the mirror. "That was a lot of work, but oh so worth it." She told herself. She picked up her book that she kept her recipes in; it was pink and was covered with yellow flowers. As she was reading flashes started to go through her head. At first it scared her but soon realized it must've been Twilight's memory spell taking effect. As the flash went through her mind she giggled at her child memories. Then the memory of that sonic rainboom was finally revealed, and with it were more memories that made Pinkie stop giggling. Her mane and tail flatten, and her Pinkie Pie smile was gone, new memories was coming back that was filled with sadness. Pinkie Pie at first was uneasy at these new memories, but after more violent one went through her head she grabbed her head dropping the book. "No, no, stop, stop!" She said wanting the memories to go away. Now she knows why she couldn't remember, they were suppressed memories that she never wanted to remember. The more she remembered the more she remembered the pain she felt when she was a filly and felt something that she hasn't felt in years...pain. After a full thirty minutes the memories stopped, Pinkie Pie laid her head down in tears. She had finally remembered her childhood, all of it, but she wished she hadn't. "I-I feel woozy..." Pinkie Pie said holding her stomach. She thought she was going to throw up; she was speechless as to what to say. She wished she never asked Twilight to use her memory spell. "I haven't felt this since I was a filly." She told herself, remembering the suffering she had went through as a filly. "Oh Celestia, why did you ever do that, daddy? Now I remember just how it has scarred me..." She said remembering how her dad used to abuse her. Pinkie Pie didn't know what to do, she felt so sick, she wanted the memories to go away again, and she was in tears at the memories of her abusive past.

"Aw don't cry...Pinkie..." A voice said causing Pinkie to jump. Her hair flew back together and her color was coming back, she did not even know that her pink was going away when she was crying in pain. She turned and looked around, but saw no pony was around. Maybe she was hearing things. She turned back to her mirror and jumped backwards falling out of her chair. In her mirror was a reflection of her, but it was different. Her reflection was a darker shade then she was, and her mane and tail was  
>flatten, and her face looked like the face of an insane pony.<p>

"W-Who are...you..?" Pinkie asked terrified.

Her reflection giggled in a distorted version of Pinkie's voice. "Hehehe...I'm you...your true self...I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie..." Her reflection told her.

Pinkie Pie was crawling backwards out of fear. "B-But I haven't been Pinkamena since I left my life behind me." She told her reflection who giggled more.

"Oh my dear little Pinkie Pie...you can never escape your past..." Her reflection told her.

"What do you want..?" Pinkie asked to scare of the answer.

Her reflection giggled, and then said. "To kill..."

Pinkie stepped backwards with a blank look on her. "K-Kill..!" She asked in shocked.

"Yes...Like before...when we..."

"NONONONONO I'm not listening!" Pinkie yelled covering her ears. She looked at the mirror and saw that her reflection was back to normal. She thought she was going mad, she decided it was just her mind playing with her, which was random. She needed to be around ponies, before she goes even madder.

Over at Cloudsdale Shadow found out where his friend Rainbow Dash lives, he didn't even bother knocking on the door, he just slammed his way through yelling at the top of his lungs, but when he stop he notice that there was no one home. A soft voice, so soft that you could almost mute it came from  
>the behind. "Hello?" Shadow turned around to see Fluttershy, he knows every pony there through his friend Rainbow Dash's notes, but he said nothing but a friendly hello back. "Rainbow Dash is not here at the moment."<p>

Before Shadow had a chance to say anything Rainbow Dash could be seen in the distance, she notice her friend from below, rush over and gave him the tightest hug that you could give someone. Shadow desperately tried to get air back into his lungs, he tap his friend on her shoulder in order for her to let go, his eyes were about to pop out any seconded from now if his friend did not let go fast enough. "I am so glad that you were able to make it Shadow, how long are you planning on staying?"

Still wheezing for air, in between breaths Shadow said. "Only for a few days...maybe three."

"You can use one of those days to repair my door that you broke down, you already know Fluttershy don't you?" She turn her body so Shadow could see Fluttershy, but being Fluttershy she just hid behind her friend again, she remembers her last friend she had over and was worried that he might also be like her.

Shadow nodded his head. "We met." He said giving Fluttershy a slight smile, this made Fluttershy felt  
>more comfortable around the new Pegasus.<p>

"I am glad that everyone is getting to know you Shadow, there is a party that is being set up for my awesome victory last night and for your arrival."

"Rainbow I'm not famous why would you be throwing a party for me?"

"I am not the one who will be throwing it Shad, my good friend Pinkie Pie is, you got to meet her, she is the most random pony I ever met, and there is also Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity!"

Shadow never seen Rainbow Dash this excited before, it has been a while, many years to be the truth before he saw his friend again. Shadow gave her friend a welcoming smile and said.

"I can't wait." With a little bit of worry in the back of his mind.

Back at Ponyville Pinkie Pie was walking through town looking for her friends. She was still thinking about her memories that came back and her little reflection in her mirror, Pinkimana. Soon she came to Fluttershy's house, she was lost in a trance and did not even know where she ended up. Soon she saw  
>that Fluttershy wasn't at home. Disappointed she went off to Twilight's; she knocked on her door hoping she was at home. "Oh hi Pinkie." A voice said behind Pinkie causing her to jump. Pinkie turned around and saw it was Twilight carrying an saddle bag filled with paper. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just got done sending out your invitations." Twilight told Pinkie walking inside.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh i-it's OK Twi." Pinkie replied following her inside.

"So what brings you here? Did that memory spell work yet?" Twilight asked putting her bags away.

Pinkie looked down moving her right hoof in a circle like she was in trouble. "W-Well...no. No it hasn't." Pinkie said biting her lip. She couldn't dare tell her friend what her real past was, but at the same time she felt as if she had to talk to some pony about it.

"Well don't worry it will soon." Twilight replied unaware of the lie.

"Hey twilight...I'm running behind on the party can you pass out the invitations tomorrow?" Pinkie asked embarrassed.

"Sure pinkie...but I already sent them today, I can change the date on them but it's going to use a little bit of magic and I need to look it up in a book on how to do it but that's possible, what day? Sunday?" Twilight replied with a smile.

"That will be fine." Pinkie said looking at the ground not even making eye contact to Twilight.

"But why are you running late you never run late for parties." Twilight asked.

"It's just that I ran out of stuff and the stores are close for the night." Pinkie told her.

Twilight stared at her confused, she wasn't acting like herself. "Pinkie...is there something wrong?" Twilight asked worried.

Pinkie almost jumped backwards out of shock. "HUH no...why would you say that?" She asked with a worry looked.

"You're late for a party, and normally I see you jumping up and down all the time." Twilight explained.

"Oh...I hurt myself working so I'm a little down." Pinkie said rubbing her head which was still shore. She was not lying she did hurt herself but that was not the real reason why she was late for the party.

"Do you need some medication? " Twilight asked more worried.

"No I'm fine...I just need to get some air that's all." Pinkie giggled.

"OK, we'll just don't over work yourself Pinkie." Twilight said with a smile. Pinkie wanted to tell Twilight about the memories she helped her to remember, but she was scared to. She saw it was getting close to around midnight, even though she wanted to be around some pony she knew she shouldn't keep them up.

"It's getting very late, I better get on home." Pinkie told Twilight.

"OK Pinkie, take care." Twilight replied.

On Pinkie's way out she stopped thinking about something; she wanted to ask Twilight about it but was unsure. She decided not to bother her and should just go home.

"Hey Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Y-Yeah?" Pinkie stopped at the door and turned around to see what Twi wanted.

"Sure your OK?" Twilight asked still worried.

Pinkie stared at her confused, why she was so worried about her?

"I'm fine silly." She replied. "Just got a headache that's all." She told her.

"Well OK then...well be careful don't want you to end up in the hospital." She  
>told her.<p>

Pinkie giggled like her usual self. "Oh silly it's just a headache nothing that  
>bad, okie dokie?"<p>

"Yeah guess you're right. Still, I worry about you sometimes." Twilight replied.

That made Pinkie stopped giggling and gave her a look of surprise.

"How come?" Pinkie asked.

"Well for starters you're so random which I don't mind. Second the fact that you needed a memory spell to remember your child hood. That makes it seems like you either had a bad childhood or locked the memories away subconsciously or something happen like you had a terrible accident." Twilight scolded. As she kept on scolding Pinkie was listening and trying to remember if what she was saying really happen. "And another thin...oops was I scolding again?" Twilight facehoofed. "Sorry about that I scold so much I sometimes think I need therapy for it." She giggled.

Just then a flash popped into Pinkie's head, she would've freaked out or thought more on it but didn't want to show any signs to Twilight, but it did made her feel terrible. "I-I gotta go, see ya later." Pinkie said then running out of the door.

Twilight watched as Pinkie ran out of view. "Hm...something's not right, Pinkie isn't acting like herself." She thought to herself.

When Pinkie was a few minutes from home she started to walk, with nothing but the moonlight lighting her way, she was thinking about that new flash back of her as a filly, taking therapy for something horrible that she can't or didn't want to remember. She knew it had something to do with other ponies she knew as a filly. "Why do I keep remembering these bad memories?" She asked herself. She stopped and looked at herself in a small water puddle. She sighed wanting these memories to disappear.

"Pinkie~..." A voice said out of nowhere.

Pinkie quickly jumped up looking around fastly, and saw no pony was around. They were all probably asleep or at least inside their homes. Then she remembered that mirror moment, she slowly turned back to the puddle wishing she was wrong. She wasn't, in the puddle was Pinkamena.

"Oh no...not you again I was hoping that wasn't real..." Pinkie said not wanting to talk with her alter ego.

Pinkamena giggled in her distorted voice making Pinkie uneasy. "Well Pinkie do you...remember yet..?" She asked.

"Remember what?" She asked but wished she hadn't.

"Our...father..." Pinkamena replied.

Pinkie did remember him, and how he was abusive to her, but she knew that wasn't what her alter ego meant. Then she started to remember the Thirteen days it got way to worse, then she remembered something bad happen during those Thirteen days but she couldn't remember what it was. "I...I remember something, really bad happen. But what?" She asked.

"Oh the Thirteen days thing? Hahaha...I can...show you what happen...if you want to remember but...you won't like it hehehe." Pinkamena giggled.

"I need to know, I'm gonna regret it but I just gotta..." She told herself. Pinkamena smiled a wide, unnerving smile. Then she disappeared and in the puddle a scene of some sort came into view. As Pinkie watched she saw it was the rock farm she used to live on, as it continued it seemed like a nightmare. Pinkie was seeing her past, and wished she didn't ask to see it. As it got to her getting abused she turned away but quickly saw it in everything her reflection should be at. She tried covering her ears as she heard herself screaming. "No...no...NO PLEASE! Make it stop!" She cried out. She saw herself abused and how much she was crying, and then out of nowhere she saw herself pushing her father and running. She was scared as to what is about to happen. She saw herself being chased by her father as she ran into  
>a barn and hide on the top floor in some hay. It didn't take long for her father to find her. He was madder than ever, it looked like he was about to kill her. Then Pinkie started to talk but she knew it wasn't her by the voice tune. What she was saying was getting her father mad, right before he could hit her again however, Pinkie saw herself grabbing a pitchfork and stabbed her father with it. Then she pushed him off the top floor landing in a pile of rocks. There the flash ended as Pinkamena took it place. Pinkie was in complete shock; she couldn't move or speak for a few minutes.<p>

"Now do you remember..?" Pinkamena asked. "We killed our father after so much pain he gave us...but we can't stop there...remember how every pony else but your sisters hurt you? Remember the therapy we had that made you forget everything! Hahaha...Now we can finish what we started so many years ago."She told Pinkie.

"No..." Pinkie replied barely.

"What? Why not? Don't you wan..."

"That was years ago! No pony does that to me anymore." She interrupts.

"Are you sure..? The might..." Pinkamena replied.

Pinkie stared at the puddle staring into her alter ego's face.

"My friends will never hurt me, and you can't get me to hurt any pony!" She told her alter ego.

Pinkamena laughed unnerving, then told Pinkie.

"Remember your first friends? Same friendship, but that turned into them hurting you too and you thought they wouldn't. So you can never know...until it's too late..." Pinkie didn't want to listen, but knew she was right but also didn't care. Pinkamena was getting tired at Pinkie's new self; she was stronger than she was as a filly.

"Look Pinkamena I left my life behind me, my friends won't hurt me like my old ones did." She said hoping she was right.

"Hahaha...sure but what about...others..?" Pinkamena asked.

Pinkie didn't answer which made Pinkamena smile, she knew how to get to Pinkie now.

"Remember the Thirteen days Pinkie...remember the pain...the sadness...The suffering we went through!" She told her.

"NO!" Pinkie yelled.

Pinkamena was getting frustrated and it was showing very clearly. Then she noticed a pony coming towards them, and saw that Pinkie was too busy talking that she hadn't noticed. She smiled and waited. "I'm not gonna hurt any pony, even though I wanted too back then...Oh the pain I felt...But that's in the past! I can't change it and what can I do? What am I to say? Who would listen, anyway? I don't want no pony to know about my past and the Thirteen days..." Pinkie told her alter ego. As she was talking she couldn't help but think about her past, and the more she did the more pain and sadness she felt from remembering them. "Who was there for me? No one took me seriously! I gave and gave, and they  
>all used me...just like daddy did abuse me..." Pinkie was starting to cry feeling hatred and becoming unstable from it. "No pony cared for me back then...no pony...But I left my home and life behind me...And..." Pinkie was interrupted by some pony putting their hoof of her shoulder.<p>

"..." A voice screamed as everything went black. A few minutes went by and everything was still black, and then out of nowhere Pinkie regains her senses. She saw what was before her and was terrified.

"...What have I done..?" She asked herself. In her bit of anger and sadness she snapped when she felt that hoof, and killed, the pony that touched her. "I-I didn't m-mean too...it was an accident...an accident..." She told herself. "I lost my focus, now this pony is gone..." She cried.

Soon she heard Pinkamena talking to her. "We need a plan or else we'll never make a day..." She told her.

"Where can I go? I just don't know! It's not the kind of thing that normal ponies know. I need to get rid of the evidence...Somehow..." Pinkie told herself. In her confusion and fear she started to listen to her alter ego.

"Step by step, checking every detail...Hook and knife, bring the body down into the cellar..." Pinkamena song as Pinkie took the body into SugarCube Corner's basement. "Struggle as we place her on the table...Frantic as we wonder if we're able to go through with all that I have planned..." sang Pinkamena. Pinkie was struggling as she was really scared, in her fear her mane and tail flatten, and her color darken, then she picked up a knife and as she looked at it she song. "So far all my actions were unmanned..Your under so much stress..." She giggled as she place the knife near the pony's neck. "Bare the neck, make a deep incision...Smell the blood as it pours out upon the surface...Trying not to care for consequences knowing that I have no good defenses~..." She song cutting the pony open and draining her blood. "Thinking hard of what I'm gonna make her...Though I know I'll have to clean it up later...Ahahaha...Silly little pinkie, you've grown colder...Time for Pinkamina to take over!~ Finish up the job that we have started!~" She sang in an distorted tune. She took the knife out now covered with blood smiling like she was insane. "Feed her to the vein and the coldhearted...Don't expect to hear that much rejection, everypony loves our main confection..." She song licking the knife. "So sweet and tasty~...Don't be too hasty and if they like them, then I'll still make them...I trust no pony!~ They all are phony!~" She song then she threw the knife into and shattering a mirror. "I know my target...This is all her fault!~ And when I'm through with you...hehehe...Twilight is gonna pay..." She giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night, the night when every pony should be asleep, Shadow only got about three hours of sleep and he woke up, his years in the Army made him sleep a lot less, he was able to fix the door that he broke down but it squeaks, it was able to wake Rainbow Dash. "Huh…who's there?" she ask very tirelessly as she tried to keep her twenty pound eyelids open.

"Just me Rainbow, getting some air go back to sleep." Shadow told Rainbow dash that fell back on her nice soft cloud bed and was out cold.

Shadow smiled at how fast his friend went to sleep and headed out the door. The air in Clouddale was fresh but it was high, if you are not use to it, the air might make you feel light headed.

Shadow took a flight to Ponyville, he wanted to see what that place was like during the night. The only other light that was on besides the street lights was where Pinkie Pie lives, he did not know that Pinkie lived there, his instincts told him to go check it out, but another part of him told him that he is here to relax, it's going to be a fun day tomorrow and there is nothing to worry about. There could be more then thousands of reasons why there is a light that was left on in the basement so Shadow went on his way completely forgetting about that light in the cellar. The door open and it was Pinkie Pie, she had her main all back together and was happy again, but flip when Shadow said hello, she was going to get rid of the remains that she no longer needed and was not expecting any pony to speak to her. The last pony that came up to her unexpectedly did not go well, she was afraid that he might notice her that she was about to kill him as well, but that smile on his face got rid of the idea of killing...for now. "The names Shadow Ex-Army, captain of the squad Free Fly." Shadow introduced himself. Pinkie Pie look at him confused, with her bag of dead corpse still in it, the smell was beginning to take affect and she had to get rid of it before he notice it too. "Sorry about that miss," he dips his head in respect. "I introduce myself like that so many times it just comes naturally I guess."

Shadow smelled what was inside Pinkie's bag, it was awful and he smelled it before but was not too sure where, he ask Pinkie if he could help, she repeatedly shook her head no, walk a few feet and put it in the trash. She wanted to kill him, but the fact that he was Ex-Army won't make it easy, if she was going to do it then she had to get him while he least expect s it, but not tonight. "I'm Pinkie Pie!" She told him happily.

"So you are the one I keep on hearing about, nice to meet you Pinkie Pie...it's a bit late to do cleaning don't you think?" Shadow spent a lot of time in the Army, he can read others with ease, and question like these come naturally to him. Pinkie not wanting to set off any alarms to the solder said.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." She said no repeatedly to think of something else to say. "You see Gummy, my little pet alligator made a mess of the party I was supposed to make for you, I am so sorry but it's going to have to wait till Sunday."

Shadow smiled. "Make it for Rainbow Dash will you? I'm not famous, I don't need a party, Rainbow Dash was the one who won the computation, make it for her instead."

Pinkie nodded slowly. "It's going to be for both of you, and I love making new friends!" She smiled hopping up and down.

"It's getting kind of late out...how about we talk more...lunch?" Shadow asked.

"You mean like a date!" Pinkie was in shock, the first few seconds she met a pony and was already getting hit on? The ironic part was is that they were doing it right in front of the dumpster  
>that Pinkie threw her dead corpse in.<p>

Shadow blush. "Call it a date, call it hanging out, if you don't want to, or to busy that's fine by me, it's just late and I am sure you are tired."

"Yes, it has been a long day you can't imagine what type of a day that I had...well maybe Shadow, I'm not saying no but I don't know what tomorrow is going to bring to me."

Shadow nodded his head and took off, Pinkie was left to ponder, is she busy tomorrow, or is she going to use the opportunity to murder Shadow? He does not know anything but something about that Pegasus she did not like...was it because he was asking to many questions...or was it because that he was Ex-Army and that he could find out. If he goes missing before his party then every pony would know that something is wrong, so it was best to leave him alone...maybe not even go on that date he offered, just stay low key and be careful until he leaves, then she wouldn't have to watch her back, and once he leaves then she can focus her attention on Twilight. She started to head back in but stopped, that was really close and she was almost caught. She heard Pinkamena giving her an idea, she smiled at it. So  
>she looked around to make sure no pony was watching, and then took the body out of the trash and back in.<p>

The next day she had sat cupcakes out like they were a regular product in the store, and hoped against hope that the customers approved. To her shock as well as mine, to be honest, they went over extremely well with the ponies who bought them, to the point where they had completely sold out by the end of the lunch hour. Strangely enough, the normally sickening thought of her peers unknowingly  
>committing cannibalism pleased her. For the first time since she had remembered her past Pinkie genuinely smiled, and by the end of the day, her once faked happy demeanor was replaced by the jubilant mannerisms that Pinkie was known for. She felt great; better than she had in a while, but she knew if she was gonna go through with her plan, then she needed to be ready. She needed to think everything though and most important of all, leave no clues or trances to her. Pinkie never wanted to kill, nor like the idea, but Pinkamena got her to change her mind and thoughts on it. After the cupcakes were completely sold out she went to her room and looked in her mirror. Which Pinkamena appeared in quite quickly. "Told you they would like them did I not?" Pinkamena giggled.<p>

"Yes, you did." Pinkie replied.

"To think such a little...thin...pony would be so tasty...We must make more..."  
>Pinkamena told Pinkie.<p>

Pinkie was unsure; if they killed ponies for too long sooner or later some pony would catch on, most likely that ex-army pony Shadow.

"I don't know, it's not like me to kill and I can't keep doing it or we'll be found out." She explained.

Pinkamena giggled in enjoyment.

"Hehehehahaha...All part of the thrill my dear, the thought and fear of being caught just adds to the enjoyment..." Pinkamena replied.

Pinkie still wasn't sure, but knew she couldn't go back. Not after what shehad done. Pinkamena saw how confused Pinkie was of her feelings and tried to comfort her.

"Hey Pinkie...don't worry too much my dear...it'll be OK..." She told her.

"How will it be OK! I killed an innocence pony...Sooner or later some pony will be looking for her and sure after almost being caught last night, that pony Shadow will catch on..." She explained.

"Don't be so worried about it...he'll leave before any pony starts to notice, and if any pony does catch on...hehehehe...they'll be next..." Pinkamena told her. Pinkie looked at her with a blank look, and agreed by nodding her head. "Good...good my dear hehehehahaha...Twilight is the case of all of this...she  
>made you remember...your past...me...everything...she must pay..." Pinkamena told her.<p>

"Yes...but how?" Pinkie asked.

"Hehehe...well my dear it's quite simple, really. Here's the plan..." She replied.

Meanwhile Twilight was still worried about Pinkie, she thought her memory spell had worked, but it made Pinkie remember something she didn't want too. A few minutes after Pinkie had left last night Twilight had sent a letter to the princess asking if there were any files of Pinkie as a filly. Since there was a place at the castle that keeps records of almost every pony, so they or any other pony in their family could learn more about them or their past. Twilight thought if something bad did happen to Pinkie in her past, it would be there. But since it was so late she didn't get a reply until early the next day. After she finally got the files she wanted, she spent hours going through them. Amount them were files that were classified as far as it can be for a filly, they were of her childhood. Since they were classified Twilight was worried at first, but after reading happy moments of her past her worries went away. Until she got to a part about Thirteen days of Pinkie's past that made her more worried than ever. She started to read and found out Pinkie was an abused child. And that her father had a terrible accident that killed him, and that Pinkie was hospitalized for a few days in shock that she killed her father, but nothing points to her being the cause or not, some ponies thought she was either in shock by the event and being abused by him, or that she really did kill him. But since Pinkie had took therapy no pony wanted to bring it up to  
>her. As Twilight read on she found out Pinkie had lost all memory as a filly on a rock farm as in her therapy records she had subconsciously locked them away while she was so much in shock and was hospitalized. Twilight was in shocked by Pinkie's past, it wasn't the type of past that fits some pony like Pinkie. Now she knew why Pinkie wasn't acting like herself. She didn't know how much Pinkie remembered, she could have remembered a little bit of it or all of it. Either way she needed to comfort her friend.<p>

"Shadow." Said Rainbow Dash who was grooming her main. "What did you do in the Army? You left here and never came back till...like ten years later."

"It's a war Rainbow Dash, what do you think I did over there? Don't worry about it; it does not affect you at all." He told her. Rainbow Dash was silent for a second, her friend was always the fun type who loves to flirt with other ponies but ever since he came back he had changed, he also came back by a discharge and got kick out of the Army, he won't say why. "Come on Shadow lets meet Twilight, you might like her." Rainbow said flying up in the air.

"Might?" Shadow repeated back in a question with a little laugh. "Unless she is a complete psycho path who murders pony's for no reason I don't see why not." He laughed.

They found Twilight as she was walking over to Pinkie Pie's house. "Hey Twilight like you to meet my friend Shadow!" Rainbow said as they landed next to her. As Rainbow landed on the ground she went on. "I was hoping to show every pony at once in the party but we just got notice that it's going to be tomorrow and Shadow tells me that he might not make it."

"I don't like parties all right?" Shadow said rolling his eyes.

Twilight giggled a bit then dips her head. "Well it's nice to meet you Shadow, I was..." She was about to say heading over to Pinkie Pie's house, but if there are too many pony's over there at once that might not calm her down. "I was just out for a walk; you need to thank Rainbow Dash and the other  
>Pegasus for the great weather we have been having here." She replied.<p>

Shadow laughed at what Twilight said. "I will thank her when she does something useful for once...where I came from the clouds move all by them-selves." He couldn't finish his sentences he was laughing so hard. "This whole place is a joke to me Twilight, I don't take any of this stuff seriously, I was never raised here and where I come from it's very different then here I will tell you that. Your town works too hard to be perfect, what happens if something goes wrong and how will you react?"

Twilight thought about that question for a little while, Pinkie Pie has always been a friendly type, she would kill no pony, and as far as Twilight knows Pinkie Pie murdering her father was the last murder there was. If she really did it that is. "And where did you grew up at Shadow?" Twilight asked curious.

Shadow smiled at Twilight then started to blush, he said nothing but just simply flew away, Rainbow Dash said nothing either but said goodbye to her friend and followed Shadow. Twilight was more worried about her friend Pinkie to have Shadow on her mind; she will ask the princess if there was a file on him as well. The chances are that if he did not grew up here there won't be any file on Shadow. And the truth is Shadow does not even exist, on paper. No birth places, no job history, nothing, there is no file on Shadow but the story's that are told. Twilight headed on over to her friend Pinkie Pie for a nice  
>little talk to see if that will solve the problem.<p>

Twilight came to SugarCube Corner, she looked up at the window where Pinkie's room was.

"Pinkie pie? Are you there?" She called out.

After a few minutes Pinkie popped her head out and saw Twilight.

"Oh hi Twilight, what are you doing here?" Pinkie asked.

"I was hoping we can talk." Twilight replied.

Pinkie was surprised, she took her time to think about something before she replied to her friend.

"Sure Twilight come on up here."

Twilight nodded as Pinkie moved her head back in, Twilight walked in SugarCube Corner and went up the stairs leading to Pinkie's room. She opens her door and saw Pinkie on her bed waiting for her.

"So Twilight what you wanna talk about?" Pinkie asked.

"W-Well..." Twilight wasn't sure how to say what she wanted to say, she didn't want to make Pinkie upset.

"I looked up some stuff Pinkie, and..."

"And what Twilight?" Pinkie interrupt with a smile on her face.

Twilight took a deep breath, and then said. "I know about your past."

Pinkie's face went from happy to surprise as Twilight said that. Pinkie was shocked.

"Y-You do..?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, after you left last night I was worried by how you acted. So I asked the princess for files on you as a filly and what I found, might explain why you acted so weird." Twilight explained. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pinkie stared at her speechless, soon she saw Pinkamena in the mirror which was behind Twilight. She kept her eye on Twilight but when Twilight eyes were off Pinkie she would take a look at Pinkamena, the time was near Pinkamena was trying to call out.

"So, you know about my past?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, I know about your father and what he did to you, and I know what happen." Twilight replied.

Twilight could feel tension in the room which made her feel uneasy. She hoped she didn't make things worse. Pinkie was looking at the floor thinking; she could hear Pinkamena but was ignoring her, for now.

"So, why are you here? To tell me what I already know? What I wish I could forget?" Pinkie asked with an upset look.

Twilight could see how upset Pinkie was; she never saw her upset like this before.

"I came to comfort you; your past is too much for any pony to deal with alone." Twilight told her.

Pinkie was staring at her confused, she didn't know what to say or think.

"Pinkie, I'm sorry I helped you remember, but it'll be OK you don't need to worry about the past." Twilight told her trying to comfort her.

Pinkie sighed, and then stared at her with a look that made Twilight nervous.

"Comfort me? Twilight look, I can't just forget or ignore my past, not after what I di..." Pinkie stopped before she told Twilight about that pony she killed.

"Pinkie that's not what I'm saying, I'm saying you don't need to worry about it. You have friends now that you can talk too. That's why I'm here...to help you." Twilight replied.

Pinkie didn't know whether to believe her or not, she looked at Pinkamena who at still in the mirror.

"She's lying...Pinkie...don't trust her...like you did the friends you had before..." Pinkamena told her. Only Pinkie could hear Pinkamena because Pinkiamena is only in her mind, no pony else can see her, feel her, or hear her besides Pinkie.

Pinkie sighed once more; she looked at Twilight and said. "This is all your fault..." Pinkie told her.

"I know..." Twilight replied looking down. "And I'm sorry I made you remember, if I knew about your past I would've..."

"Would've what? Hurt me too?" Pinkie interrupted.

"What? Hurt you? Why would I hurt you Pinkie? You're my friend." Twilight replied nervous and shocked.

"Because the friends I had as a filly did! And I trusted them like I do you and the others, how can I tell you won't hurt me too!" Pinkie told her. Twilight was stepping backwards a little; she made things a lot worse than they were.

"Pinkie I would never hurt you, promise." Twilight told her.

Pinkie looked at Pinkamena then back at Twilight.

"...Pinkamena said not to trust you." She told Twilight.

Twilight was confused and looked around but saw no pony.

"Who's Pinkamena? Isn't that your real name?" Twilight asked.

"No...Pinkamena is the real me, the one daddy and the others formed when they hurt me..." Pinkie replied.

Twilight was shocked and was about to go into her flight mode.

"I don't follow." She replied confused.

"I don't expect you to understand...I'm not Pinkamena anymore but...but she won't leave me alone..." Pinkie replied.

Twilight was starting to think that Pinkie was going insane. "Pinkie, you sound like you're going insane. Your old self is...another mind or something?" Twilight asked.

"I may be insane...I don't know I feel like I am sometimes..." Pinkie replied with a little bit of a sad look on her face.

"Pinkie, if you want we can get you help." Twilight told her.

"Thanks Twilight, but...it's too late for that." Pinkie told her.

Twilight had a confused look; this wasn't what she wanted to happen. "Pinkie, I can ask the princess to get you help, if you need it." She told her.

Pinkie looked up at her, she was sad but very unstable if you say the wrong word you can set her off but what was that one word that you can't say?

"I had friends as a filly...I trusted them like I do you and the others, but they hurt me too. How can I be sure you won't?" Pinkie asked.

"Because I'm your friend Pinkie, and I promise cross my heart hope to fly and stick a cupcake in my eye promise I won't." Twilight replied with a smile.

"Don't listen to her...she's lying Pinkie...trust is hard to take and give...test her..." Pinkamena told Pinkie.

Pinkie stared at Twilight thinking, if she tells her what she did last night and still won't do anything to hurt her, or tell others then maybe she can trust her. "I...I don't know...if you knew what I did then you'll hurt me anyways." Pinkietold her.

"I promise I won't, now what is it?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie sighed, then without looking at Twilight she told her. "...Last night, me and my other self Pinkamena were arguing, I was so upset by what I remembered and what she was telling me, that when a pony put their hoof on my shoulder...I snapped..."

Twilight was worried, she was scared at what might've happen. "What happen Pinkie?" Twilight asked but scared of the answer.

"...I KILLED HER!" Pinkie yelled out.

Twilight jumped back out of fear, she was now in full flight mode. You have two modes in your body, fight or flight, in a situation these mods take over your body and sometimes giving you the strength of a supper athlete.

"I-I didn't mean too Twilight...honest I didn't...everything went black and I didn't know I did it, until it was too late." Pinkie told her.

Twilight didn't know what to think, she was too scared of her friend now. She knew what she says now had to be true or it'll make things worse. "Pinkie, you killed some pony?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt her..." Pinkie replied.

"Pinkie, we need to tell the princess about this." That was one of the few words that Twilight shouldn't have said but it comes as a natural reaction for her.

"NO TWILIGHT! If ponies finds out I'll have to take therapy or be hospitalized again! And I won't go through those things again I just won't!" Pinkie snapped.

Twilight was backing up out of fear, she shouldn't have said that. "W-Where are you going Twilight? Please don't leave me..." Pinkie begged.

It's hard to tell but Pinkie was changing her voice a little bit, and her mind was beginning to split more and more. "Pinkie, you need help, I don't know how but you need help." Twilight relied.

Pinkie sighed once more, she knew Pinkamena was right.

"I knew she was right...you are gonna hurt me..." Pinkie told her.

"No Pinkie, I wanna help you before you hurt yourself or any other pony." Twilight replied.

"Then don't tell any pony! Just keep this as a secret...a secret between friends..." Pinkie begged her.

"How can I? I can't just take that one of my closest friends killed some pony and do nothing!" Twilight told her.

"I told you...Pinkie...she isn't a true friend...hehehehahaha...you know what to do..." Pinkamena told Pinkie.

Pinkie looked at Twilight then at the floor.

"...Sorry Twilight..." Pinkie told her.

"It's OK Pinkie, now I'm going to tell the princess that it was an accident, and maybe, everything will be OK. Wait right here." Twilight told her. Twilight turned around to walk out the door and went to the stairs, but right as she got to the stairs she was pushed. As she hit the floor she was about to black out, the last thing she saw was Pinkie walking down the stairs with her mane and tail flatten.

Later that night Twilight was starting to regain consciousness and her head was in pain a little. She tried to open her eyes but her vision was blurry. After a few minutes she tried to move but couldn't. She soon felt that her arms hanging above her head and her legs were apart. Soon lights came on blinding her, after a few minutes she could make out a pink blur getting closer, it took a little while but as the blob came closer, she did not know who it was until it was right in front of her. Pinkie or what she calls Pinkamena.

"Oh goody you're awake, good..." Pinkie told her.

Twilight was scared, she looked around the room to see where she was, but she had no clued what so ever. The room looked like a basement but she couldn't tell where she was. The lights were still hurting her eyes a little since the room was so dark before. She then looked at Pinkie who looked different. Her mane and tail was flattened, and her colors were a darker shade.

"P-Pinkie..? Where am I?" Twilight asked in fear.

"That's for me to know, for you...to find out." Pinkie replied.

Twilight had an thousand thoughts going through her mind, she was scared. "Pinkie, why are you doing this? This isn't like you." Twilight asked.

"Because Pinkamena says I got too." Pinkie replied.

Twilight just had a thought, maybe this Pinkamena Pinkie pie is talking about, and maybe she thinks she's a double mind or something. Of course Twilight had doubts about that, but maybe Pinkie thinks she does have another mind. Either way Twilight needed to get Pinkie to let her go, but most likely she won't. Maybe she needed to ask her about Pinkamena. "Pinkie, who is Pinkamena and why are you listening to her?" Twilight asked. She knew the more she knew about this Pinkamena, the better chance she had to get Pinkie to stop listening to her. If she was even real.

"Pinkamena, is the real me as she calls herself. I thought I left her behind with my past, but after I started to remember she came back." Pinkie told her.

"And she's the only one I can really trust." Pinkie continued.

"O-OK..." Twilight replied.

Twilight didn't believe that Pinkie indeed had another mind, or that Pinkamena was even real, but to Pinkie she is, and she needed to get her to not to listen to Pinkamena anymore.

"And why did Pinkamena tell you, to do this?" Twilight asked.

"Because, she says this is your entire fault that you needed to pay...She's evil..." Pinkie told her.

"Then don't listen to her, Pinkie listen. You don't need to listen to Pinkamena she's not you." Twilight replied.

Pinkie didn't want to believe her, she was scared. Scared of being hurt again and of herself, she just wanted this to end and according to Pinkamena, killing Twilight was the only way. "Pinkie please...don't do this, the only one hurting you is Pinkamena." Twilight told her.

"Don't say that!" Pinkie snapped. "She's me, and even tho I hate her I can't get rid of her since she's me." Pinkie told her.

"No she's not! Think about it Pinkie! I can't tell you if she isn't real or not, but what I can tell you is that you don't have to listen to her!" Twilight told her with a slight urgency in her throat of desperation trying to get into her friend head. "You should listen to you and only you, she's saying I'll hurt you but I won't! Pinkie Pie I promised you, remember losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend?" Twilight explained. Pinkie just then became speechless and more confused than ever. She forgot all  
>about that. But she still didn't know what to do. She heard Pinkamena trying to tell her to kill Twilight before she tells her more lies, but Pinkie didn't know who to listen too. Twilight could see how Pinkie was feeling by the pain in her eyes, this was all her fault. If she didn't used her memory spell this never would had happen. She needed to make it right. "I'm sorry Pinkie." Twilight told her.<p>

Pinkie was caught off guard by that, if Twilight would had said those words sooner then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. "Why are you sorry?" Pinkie asked.

"Because this is all my fault, I made you remembered by using my memory spell, and I'm sorry for everything, but you don't need to hurt me or others. That's not you Pinkie. The Pinkie pie I know and loved as a friend is kind, friendly, and ever so random." Twilight told her.

Just then Pinkie started to think about her life ever since she moved here. She forgot all about her new memories ever since she started to remember her past, she wasn't like this and she wasn't Pinkamena anymore. Just then she knew she needed to stop living in the past. "Oh my gosh your right! I've been thinking about the past too much and forgot all about my new memories!" Pinkie said starting to feel happy again and her mane and tail went back to normal.

"That's good Pinkie, see you don't need to worry about the past now that you have a new life, Pinkamena is just trying to get you to stay hurt so she can control you." Twilight told her.

Pinkie was starting to think Twilight was right, even though Pinkie was hurt by remembering her past; she wasn't like she is now until Pinkamena showed up. Pinkamena was trying to get her to think every pony wanted to her hurt, but it wasn't until she killed that pony that she started to listen. She had let her fear go way too far, and she needed to get rid of Pinkamena before ponies are hurt. "I'm sorry Twilight, guess I let my feelings get the best of me." Pinkie told her.

"It's OK Pinkie that happens to every pony. Now if you can let me go?" Twilight asked starting to feel safe.

"Oh, sure thing Twilight, and after that we can tell the princ..." Pinkie was interrupted by a sharp pain in her head. She grabbed her head as it got worse. "AH MY HEAD!" Pinkie yelled out.

"Pinkie? What's wrong?" Twilight asked scared again.

"It's...my...head...it hurts..." Pinkie cried as she fell to her knees.

Soon she started to act like she was fighting something, Twilight was trying to talk to her to get her to calm down, but Pinkie was yelling at herself to much too even hear Twilight.

"No...no! NO! STOP IT! I won't...hurt...her..." Pinkie told herself.

Soon Pinkie screamed very loud making Twilight's ears hurt. As she stopped screaming she held her head down facing the floor, then her mane and tail flatted again.

"P-Pinkie..?" Twilight asked scared again.

Pinkie didn't reply, she just stared at Twilight which put Twilight at unease. Soon she smiled which only made Twilight more uncomfortable, she smiled like an insane pony. "Pinkie...isn't here..." Pinkie replied in a different tune of her voice.

"What do you mean? You're right there?" Twilight asked confused.

Pinkie just started to giggled like she was insane. "Hehehehahahaha...I'm Piknamena..." Pinkie said calling herself Pinkamena.

Twilight's eyes widen and got smaller as she was in more fear than ever. "W-What do you m-mean..?" Twilight asked scared.

"Pinkie was weak...So I took over..." Pinkamena told her. Twilight was now in full flight mode. "Oh what's wrong..? You're turning so white...hehehehehahaha..." Pinkamena giggled.

"I-I don't believe your real...you're just..."

"I'm very real Twilight...I made Pinkie kill that pony, and baked her into cupcakes, which the ponies liked them..." Pinkamena told her. Twilight wanted to scream, she baked a pony into cupcakes? She wanted to throw up at that thought.

Pinkamena saw that Twilight wanted to throw up at what she just told her, she giggled as she enjoyed other's pain, but Twilight wasn't in pain, yet. Pinkamena reached under a table and took out a knife, which was so shiny it sparkles. Twilight's eyes widen as she saw the knife, she panicked. "Hehehehahaha...oh what's wrong my dear..? You don't like knifes?" Pinkamena mock as she moved the knife side to side slowly like she was trying to hypnotize her.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Twilight asked, unable to take her eyes off the knife.

Pinkamena giggled, she thought Twilight of all ponies would know by now, shethought maybe she was too scared to think clearly. "Well it's quite simple really...You see I enjoy other's pain, all ponies...no,  
>every living creature deserves it...after what they did to us..." Pinkamena explained.<p>

"But...that's not true, you can't hurt others just because..."

"But I can, the only ones that didn't hurt us were our sisters. Every...pony else, did...you can't trust no pony or you risk them hurting you." Pinkamena interrupted.

"But you can't hurt others just because of that! It's not right! Not every pony will hurt you and even if they do, you shouldn't hurt them!" Twilight told her.

Pinkamena just giggled, she was enjoying Twilight's attempt at trying to get to her.

"Well this is going on for far too long...as much as I enjoy our talk, I'm afraid it's time..." Pinkamena giggled. Twilight gulped at that, she was starting to have small flash backs as she was very scared.

"Hehehe...Oh yes my dear, you're going to die..." Pinkamena laughed. Twilight almost screamed but didn't, she just gulped again in fear. She started to have more flash backs of Pinkie, before this all happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Pinkamena put the blade up to Twilight's neck and slowly slid it down, as a line of blood came from behind the blade, as she kept going in a circular formation, Twilight cried and tried not to move her throat because she does not want that blade to jump and accidently get jab in her neck, even though  
>she was going to die anyway. "Oh Pinkie honey did you forgot about our date?" A voice said causing Pinkmena to jump. It was Shadow, she could just barley hear his voice, the room was supposed to be sound proof but thank goodness it wasn't, if it was then there might be a small chance that Shadow could had walk in on her.<p>

"Shhhh." She told Twilight and rush out the door, as soon as the door was open Twilight screamed, and Pinkamena quickly shut it. Did Shadow hear the scream? There was silence as she tried to listen to  
>footsteps but none was there. Twilight's heart plummet at the thought of her one shot of being saved was gone. "IF you do that again Twilight I'm cutting off your tongue!" Twilight gulp, the tongue is the quickest healing organism in your body, but what good will that do if you are going to be torture to death? Pinkamena open the door once more but slowly as she look back at Twilight who had her head held down with a tear that fell to the ground. Pinkamena nodded to Twilight, threw her knife to the ground and came upstairs. "Hello there Shadow...you know I never agree on our date you know, I'm a<br>little busy today." Pinkamena told him.

Shadow was just floating in the air maybe that was why she heard no footsteps because he was floating in the air. "You look sick Pink your so...gray."

"OH! Yah I am a little under the weather, don't want you to catch what I got Shadow."

"Don't worry about it Pink; besides I love your new hair style."

"You do!" Pinkamena was slowly turning back into Pinkie, whether or not it was a trick, she was feeling happy. She hadn't felt this happy in a while now, and the one friend she always wanted was for some pony to tell her things like that.

Shadow smiled. "You do so much for others, over work and underappreciated, I want to appreciate you Pink, Rarity showed me a great spa that you got to try, and Rainbow told me that you saw how they make clouds, I can show you how to lay on one even without magic." Pinkie Pie's color was turning pink again but Pinkamena was slowly turning it back. "Forget about the party throw it for another pony, today is the day that you should rest and have some fun and make some new memories, ones that I can  
>almost guaranteed that you won't forget no matter what." Shadow said with a smile.<p>

"Sounds like fun! But I can't Shadow...I really want to but I am just too busy today." Pinkamena told him trying to sound like Pinkie.

"All right." Shadow slowly started to walk out of the door but before he did he told Pinkie something that she loves to death. "I heard that you like chocolate, and I was hoping that maybe you won't mind  
>helping me with the chocolate factory."<br>Pinkamena was about to say no, but had an idea. Since she was busy with Twilight, she didn't want to leave her for too long, but she thought this would be a good way to get to know Shadow, if he becomes a problem later. So she was going to allow Pinkie to take over, she knew her well enough that she would love the chocolate so much she would forget all about Twilight.

"CHOCOLATE FACTORY!" Pinkie said as her mane and tail went back to normal as she rushed over in front of Shadow with the biggest smiled that you ever saw. "Where, where, where is it?"

"Not in Ponyville that is for sure, but I happen to know a few pony's that gives me all the free chocolate that I want."

"Can we go, please, please, please?"

"But I thought you were busy?"

"No I'm not it can wait let's go!" Pinkamena giggled, she was right Pinkie was in so much enjoyment about the chocolate factory she forgotten about what happen. The chocolate factory was great, she had a wonderful time over there and the spa was very relaxing the day truly was the best day ever and she had no idea how it could had gotten even better.

"I had fun Pink." Said Shadow as he was sitting underneath a tree holding his wing out so the sun won't hurt Pinkie's eyes.

Pinkie almost fell asleep under his wings, with a smile she said. "I had a wonderful time as well Shadow, maybe the most fun I had in years."

"And just think, the first day I met you was late last night while you were taking out the trash."

Pinkie couldn't see it but Shadow looked at her through his wing to see what her reaction would be, he read up on her file and knows a lot about Pinkie, that scream he heard was Twilight, the whole thing was all planed out, distract Pinkie and if Twilight is smart enough use her horn to escape, did his planed work he had no idea.

Back to where Twilight was still being held in captivity, it's been two hours since Pinkamena left her. Her neck stopped bleeding from the cut from earlier about an hour ago. Twilight tried a few times to get free but with no luck, her hoofs were tied up very tight. She thought about using her horn to teleport, but she needed to calm down first or it may not work, either that or take her someplace worse than she  
>already was. Twilight felt she was calm enough to teleport now after two hours, but wanted to give Pinkie enough time so when she does teleport, Pinkie would be either home or on her way home, but with every passing second Twilight was thinking about how Pinkie must feel, to have another pony inside you, controlling you. "Oh Pinkie, I'm so sorry..." Twilight told herself. She had cried a few times after Pinkie left, she felt terrible since she thought she was the cause for all of this, but then she started to remember what she read in Pinkie's files, something about her father's death didn't seem right, she couldn't put her hoof on it but she knew, she knew what really happen and what Pinkie thinks happen, maybe two different things. "OK, think it's about time I teleport. Oh I hope this works." Twilight told<br>herself. She lit her horn up to teleport, soon enough she disappeared from the room she was in and reappeared outside. It took a few minutes for her to catch her breath as well as her thoughts.

She looked up at the sky and saw the sun was setting, and then she looked around to see where she was. When she looked to her far left she gulped, she saw two ponies sitting under a tree, she couldn't tell who they were from where she was, but she could tell one of them was pink so she immediately thought it was Pinkie. She started to panic a little trying to figure out what to do; she looked to her right and had an idea. To her right was an old abandoned fair, she thought she could hide in there so she ran towards it.

Back with Pinkie and Shadow Pinkamena quickly took back over at what he told her, but leaving her mane and tail normal. "Y-Yeah...Gummy made a mess and put the party on hold." Pinkamend told him.

She looked to her right not wanting Shadow to see her face, and then she saw a purple pony running towards a fair. "Is that...Twilight!" Pinkamena almost snapped by seeing her, but didn't because of Shadow. "Wonder why she's running? I'll be right back, wanna check on her." Pinkamena told Shadow then running off towards Twilight.

Shadow nodded as Pinkamena ran off, when she was out of slight he chuckled. "Took her long enough."

As Twilight entered the old fair she stopped to catch her breath, then she started to walk looking around. This place looked like it's been abandoned for a long time. Even though this was a fair, there was some old buildings too. Soon after Twilight entered Pinkamena showed up, she looked around and saw Twilight turning around a building. She smiled as her mane and tail flatten, she could have some fun here. Twilight soon came to an old Ferris wheel; it looked old, a few years old in fact. As she was staring at it she was grabbed from behind and pined to a nearby wall. "Hehehe...why hello there Twi...see you escaped..." Pinkamena giggled. Twilight struggled to get free of Pinkamena's grip but couldn't, she was  
>trapped.<p>

"Agh! Let me go! And free Pinkie pie!" Twilight demanded.

Pinkamena just giggled, and then she had an idea. "You care a great deal about her huh..? Fine. I'll make you a deal..."Pinkamena told her. Twilight stopped struggling and moved one of her eyes to try to get a look at the fake Pinkie Pie, she wondered what idea she has now. "Let's play a little game...if you survive you win...and I'll give you Pinkie back, but if you lose...you...die!" Pinkamena giggled. "Oh how I love other's pain, and sure we can have fun here...Oh, before I forget. No using your horn to teleport or anything, or I'll kill myself which will Pinkie too." Pinkamena explained. Twilight closed her eyes and just nodded, she really didn't have much of a choice right now. "Hehehehahah...let's start...but first..." Pinkamena then kissed Twilight which caught her off guard. She would fight it, but it might make her kill her faster. After a minute or two Pinkamena threw Twilight to the ground. "Think of that as, well whatever you want it too, at any rate...you better run..." Pinkamena giggled.

Without thinking Twilight shot off as fast as she could, Pinkamena giggled like she was insane. Then she followed Twilight. As Twilight was running she came to a tea cup ride, she quickly hid in one. As she was trying to catch her breath she was thinking on what to do. She wasn't a fighter, maybe she didn't need to fight but, outsmart her. Just then she realizes that Pinkamena never told her how to win, that only she needed to survive. She was in hunting game, and she couldn't use her horn because if she did Pinkie would die, she had no idea what to do. Soon the tea cups started to spin scaring Twilight. "Ah tea cups, a fun ride ain't it? Hehehe, let's speed it up some." Giggled Pinkamena.

Twilight popped her head out and saw Pinkamena about to push a switch. Without thinking she jumped out of the tea cup but wished she hasn't. The ride was spinning and she couldn't get her balance. Soon the ride came to a complete stop causing Twilight to fly into a nearby wall. "Oh silly, don't you know to stay in the ride at ALL times..? Good thing there's an emergency stop button...hehehe..." giggled Pinkamena some more.

Slowly Twilight fell off of the wall leaving a small insertion of her in it. After Twilight fell on the floor she was trying to get her breath. She saw Pinkamena coming towards her, so she jumped up and ran. Hearing noises off in the distance where Pinkie or Pinkamnena ran off to, Shadow heard fair noises. "The fair is back in town?" Shadow ask with a smile. It was best if he stay away from the fair, but was having so much fun that he didn't really care that much, Shadow slowly got up and started to head to the abandon fair. "I hope they have cotton candy there." He told himself as he walks.

Twilight was running but slowly started to slow down, she wasn't as athletic as Rainbow or Applejack was, so she was getting tired and running out of breath very quickly. She needed to take a quick rest but she couldn't stop moving because of Pinkamena, but as she was running she came cross a building  
>she thought she could hide in. Without looking to see what it was she ran towards it through an open gate and into the building. If Twilight had looked above the door she ran into, she would've saw that the house was a house of mirrors.<p>

Twilight thought she would be safe in here, so she stopped to catch her breath. After a minute or so she started to slowly walk around the old building, being careful in case Pinkamena was here or, if she shows up. She thought this place looked like it's about two or three years old, she still had no idea what the  
>building was for. A ride? Some pony's home? She had no clue. When she got to a turn she turned right and immediately jumped backwards landing on her back. She jumped back up to run but stopped as she looked at what scared her, it was her reflection in a trick mirror that made her look taller and thinner. She giggled at herself, and then went the other way as the mirror blocked the other way. As Twilight came to other room she looked to her left and saw another mirror, this one made her looked fat, she giggled at it. "Hahaha, I guess this is a house of mirrors." Twilight told herself.<p>

She started to make poses to see how they'll look in the mirror, she laughed at her funny looking reflections. But she shouldn't stay in one spot for too long, she needed to keep moving. She started to turn to continue on the path she was on, when the trick mirror broke causing her to jump. A knife was thrown at her; if she hadn't turned when she did the knife would've hit her. She quickly turned to where the knife came from, and saw Pinkamena down the hall to her right. "Aww...I miss..? Aw well I'll just get closer to stab you then..." Pinkamena giggled.

Twilight then ran down the hallway with Pinkamena right behind her. "Hehehe oh Twilight?~ Where are you?~ Come out and plaaaaaaay!~" Pinkamena giggled.

Twilight heard her but just kept running; she knew if she stopped or gets caught she may die, so she needed to stay moving. She hoped she come find a way out of this place now. Soon she came to a hall way with three paths; she panicked as she didn't know which one to take. Without thinking twice she ran down the path to her right and came to another trick mirror. She quickly turned back and ran down the left path. But it was a dead end too. "AGH! What is up with all these mirrors and dead ends!" Twilight asked very frustrated.

Twilight facehoofed herself and was about to turn to head down the other path, when she heard a voice. "Oh Twilight.~" Sang Pinkamena.

Twilight looked up and saw Pinkiamena's reflection in the mirror; she quickly jumped around ready to be in a fight, but she wasn't there, Twilight sighed. "Oh Twiliiiigggghhhhtttt.~" Pinkamena sang a little more serious than usual.

Twilight turned back to the mirror and saw Pinkamena face to face with her. "OH SWEAT CELESTIA!" Twilight yelled jumping backwards landing on her back.

Without giving Pinkamena a chance to stab her with a knife she's carrying, Twilight jumped up and ran down the hallway. Pinkamena giggled as she followed Twilight. This time Twilight went down the middle path and hoped it wasn't a dead end. It wasn't as she ran down it through a door. Soon she came to an upper part of the house on a balcony; it wasn't very wide so she slowed down to walk across. A noise caught her attention as she was walking across; she looked to her left to see Pinkamena swinging towards her by a rope. Twilight didn't have time to react or dodge; she was kicked in the head over the balcony. "AAAAAaaahhhhhh!" Twilight yelled as she fell.

Pinkamena landed on the balcony as she kicked Twilight over it. She walked across and looked over to see where Twilight landed. She was disappointed as she saw Twilight had landed in a big pile of pillows. "What..? WHY is there a BIG pile of pillows down there? That ruined the fun moment!" Pinkamena said disappointed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, while Twilight was busy trying to save her life and Pinkamena was busy trying to end her life, Shadow was busy at a cotton candy stand making some delicious cotton candy. "These things had been outdated a while ago." He said kind of disappointed but then cheered up as he remembered something in cooking school. "Sugar last forever right, and if I am not mistaken cotton candy is pure sugar!" Shadow quickly went behind the stand to fix up the machine probably not knowing that Twilight was right behind him the whole time.

Twilight was in a daze for a few minutes, soon she regain her senses as her shook her head sideways. She noticed she was in a pile of pillows. Normally she would question why they were there or how they saved her life, but she didn't have time as she knew Pinkamena was still looking for her. She got herself up and dusted herself off as the pillows were dusty; she coughed and sneezed a few times by all the dust. After she dusted herselfcompletely off she went down a door to her right, which took her to a room she should have left right as she entered. She was in a hall of mirrors again, with no way to tell which path or reflections were real. She continued down the only path she knew wasn't a reflection, the one she entered with. Soon she came to a part with what looked like hundreds of mirrors which reflected the same path and reflections. Twilight facehoofed herself wishing she didn't go through that door. "Hehehe...Oh Twilight?~" A voice giggled.

Twilight jumped up and looked around as fast as she could, but saw no pony was in the room with her. If they were they would be in the mirrors. Twilight thought she was hearing things; she was still scared that Pinkamena is still following her. She turned around to continue on the path she was on, and jumped backwards hitting a mirror, as she looked at it she jumped backwards again, and again, and again as what she saw appeared in every mirror, it was Pinkamena. She was appearing in every mirror one by one. Twilight was scared, she couldn't tell which one was real because of all of the mirrors, she couldn't even tell where the path she was one was at. She trapped, she wanted to teleport but couldn't. "Hehehahaha.~ Well, well, well...looks like your cornered, huh?" Pinkamena giggled.

Twilight was trying to find the real Pinkamena but there were too many mirrors and they all reflected the same things."Agh! Let me go Pinkamena you can't do this!" Twilight yelled in frustration.

Pinkamena just giggled, then in all of her reflections she held up a knife. "Hehehe...hehehahahaha! Oh can't I tho? I'm having far too much fun! Oh my dear Twilight you don't even know which of my reflections are real...Your trapped!~" Pinkamena giggled.

Twilight was just about to run in a random direction and hoped for the best. She had no other choice but to run, she hoped she'll be able to get away. "You see, I'm really sorry Twi, but there's nothing I can do. You know too much and well, hehehehaha...Now your time with us is through, still we have a little while too...play!" Pinkamena laughed.

Soon the mirror behind Twilight broke into thousands of pieces scaring Twilight to death. When she turned to the mirror Pinkamena grabbed her and pushed her down to the floor pinning her. "Heheheahahaha! Oh Twi that was fun! Seeing the fear in your face at that! It's gives me a warm feeling inside...when I see fear like that..." Pinkamena giggled.

Twilight struggled to get free but couldn't, Pinkamena was holding her down to tightly. Soon Twilight started to scream as loud as she could for help. "Hehehahaha...Can you scream just a little bit louder..? It chills my blood in the most satisfying of ways..." Pinkamena asked sounding calm.

"Let me look into your eyes, let me see your soul...Show what it's like, when a pony betrays...hehehe..." Pinkamena giggled.

"W-What do you want from me? Just let me go Pinkamena you're not Pinkie pie!" Twilight yelled.

Pinkamena just stared at Twilight with blood piercing eyes, but soon and slowly her eyes got smaller and wider apart, and she smiled like an insane pony. That is if an insane pony has a smile that is. "Oh dearie me, it seems I've been drawing this out a bit too long...Let's go, it's time...DIE!" Pinkamena then used her hoofs to hold the knife up in the air.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Twilight yelled in fear.

Pinkamena just laughed like she was insane, then slammed the knife as hard as she could into Twilight's right flank. Twilight Screamed as loud as she could which made Pinkamena laugh. She ripped the knife out causing blood to spill onto the hard cold floor. She held the knife up this time, aiming to stab  
>Twilight's throat. She slammed the knife down again but this time Twilight grabbed her hoofs stopping it right as it was an inch away from touching her skin. Pinkamena laughed, then tried to force the knife down, but Twilight with what energy and strength she had left, forced the knife back up and away from her neck. "Oh Twi I'm glad you're here, this job of mine is oh so dreary. Don't scream, not MUCH to fear!~ I'm glad it's you, this makes me weary.~ I'm sure you'll BRIGTHEN up my day hehahaha!~" Pinkamena laughed.<p>

"Before you really start to cry...Oh, just one more thing you should know my dear Twilight...You're gonna die." Pinkamena laughed.

Twilight was started to lose her strength and whatever distance she moved the knife away, was slowly but sure going away. "HELP! SOME PONY PLEASE HELP ME!" Twilight screamed.

"What is this fear I'm seeing? What happened to the Twi I knew?" Pinkamena giggled.

She knew what she said was out of place, but she didn't care. She was having too much fun. Meanwhile Shadow had finally gotten his cotton candy and was walking around the old fair, either not noticing that Twilight was in danger or thought that she could handle herself. Shadow looked over to a water gun shooting game and saw a giant teddy bear that he just had to have, placing his cotton candy on  
>the table Shadow knowing there was no water in the gun started to play the game anyway making water noises, this was the most fun he had in years. "As soon as your life is threatened, you will cower...it's nothing new so let's get down to business!~ Better late than never I say." Pinkamena giggled.<p>

"Oh, Twi, do you have any sickness? Wait...once you're cooked, it won't matter anyway! Oh silly me hehehahaha!" Pinkamena laughed. Twilight's eyes widen, Pinkamena was gonna cook her? Twilight screamed at that thought. Soon Pinkamena bit her right hoof so hard it started to bleed within seconds. Twilight let go of the knife and grabbed her hoof in pain. Tears started to roll down her faces.

"Oh did that hurt? What happen to the strong Twilight I knew?" Doesn't matter, just like our father, and that pony with a light green mane, you're going to die! RIGHT NOW!" Pinkamena giggled. She then held the knife up ready to kill Twilight.

"WAIT WAIT! Can I at least say something?" Twilight yelled.

Pinkamena shrug, she was having a lot of fun. What could it hurt to let it go on a little bit longer?

"Sure, go ahead Twi...you got five minutes..." Pinkamena giggled.

Twilight sighed, her hoof was still in pain and it made her thinking a little hard, but soon she remembered what she wanted. The files of Pinkie as a filly. "Pinkie pie...I don't know if you can hear me but...the death of your father wasn't your fault!" Twilight cried out. Pinkamena had a looked of confusion, she had no idea why Twilight said that. Twilight saw that Pinkamena was confused; she took that chance to continue. "Among the files I read on you as a filly I read the report on your father's  
>death. He fell from the second floor in your family's barn and landed on a rock pile. It was reported he died on contact." Twilight explained.<p>

Pinkamena stared at her more confused, soon she felt Pinkie trying to talk. "B-Bu...but I stabbed him with an pitchfork..?" Pinkie barely spoke. Pinkamena was getting worried, she needed to kill Twilight soon or she might get to Pinkie. Twilight stared at her, she shook her head sideways.

"No he wasn't, there were no wounds on him that leads to being stabbed, but it might be true he tripped over one that caused him to fall." Twilight explained.

Pinkamena could feel Pinkie pie trying to get free, she needed to hurry. "Pinkie looked, you didn't killed any pony. You didn't kill your father it was an accident. And that other pony, Pinkamena told me SHE killed her not you. Pinkie...you're not a killer!" Twilight told her. Pinkamena grabbed Twilight's mane about to stab her but couldn't. She didn't know why but she couldn't get her arm to move. Soon she jumped up dropping the knife and grabbing her head.

"I-I...I remember..." Pinkie said barely. Pinkie was fighting back, trying to remember what really happen.

"NO PINKIE! She's lying! Don't trust her!" Pinkamena yelled. As Twilight was watching Pinkie she saw her mane and tail going back to normal and flattening again and again like the two of them were at war. Pinkie was starting to remember, she knew that Pinkamena showed her a flashback, but she had no idea if it was real or not. She needed to know the truth. "I-I remember being chased...into the barn...my dad found me and was about to hit me..." Pinkie said.

"No Pinkie no! It's a lie!" Pinkamena yelled, trying to stop Pinkie. Twilight stood up staring at Pinkie fighting with her alter ego; she wanted to help but didn't know how.

"Pinkie try to listen to me! I know you! You didn't kill your father! Pinkamena lied to you to control you, I don't know what to do but I think thereal memory of what happen to your father is the cause of this! You gotta face it Pinkie! You gotta face what you been running from and hiding for years; it may be the only way to stop her!" Twilight explained. Pinkie started to scream at herself, trying her best to remember but Pinkamena was stopping her from doing so. She was about to lose. Soon she fell to her knees in tears. "Pinkie, your my friend...I never had friends before I came to Ponyville and met you and the others. You helped me to find friendship and I don't want to lose one of my friends that I love so much." Twilight said in a more calming voice.

"Hehehahaha...this is useless...Pinkie will be no more after your dead!" Pinkamena giggled about to take over again.

"Pinkie...I'm sorry I helped you too..." Just then Twilight had an idea. Her memory spell! If she could use it on Pinkie maybe she can remember! It was worth an shot, Twilight lit her horn up and took aim. She had to do the long range version of it, but since she had so little energy left shehad only shot.

"This is for Pinkie pie." Twilight said as she fired her memory spell.

It struck Pinkie right in the fore head causing her to step backwards into a mirror. Within seconds a memory appeared in her head. It was what really happens to her father. She remembered being chased into the barn, and then after her father found her he started to beat her. Pinkie was able to push her father backwards a little, enough for her to get free and crawled backwards up to a wall. Her father was very mad and ran towards her. Pinkie screamed closing her eyes and then she heard a scream. She slowly opens her eyes and saw her father was gone. She looked around and didn't see him. Then she saw a pitchfork leaning over the edge of the floor. She crawled over and looked over it and saw her father lying in a pile of rocks. She was shocked as her mane and tail flatted like they were before she got her cutie mark. Pinkie remembered she said "Oh Pinkamena...what did we do..?" As she was staring at her father. Then she remembered she heard voices, it was Pinkamena. She must've been formed while Pinkie was in shock

"I...I created Pinkamena...I was so in shocked by my father's death that I asked Pinkamena what did I just do...but I was talking to me but since I was in shocked...guess she was born..." Pinkie explained.

"So, do you remember?" Twilight asked, she was hoping her spell work, for the better this time. Pinkie slowly nodded, then grabbed her head in pain.

"Well...you know now but...hehehehahaha it's far too late too..."

"SHUT UP PINKAMENA! You're not real! You're just an thought that went out of  
>control!" Pinkie interrupt.<p>

"H-How dare you! I'm you...the REAL Pinkie!" Pinkiamena yelled.

Pinkie shook her head and yelled no. Soon she fell to the ground as she pushed Pinkamena back into her head. Twilight was about to run over to her but Pinkie told her not too. As Pinkie stood up she saw all of her reflections were of Pinkamena, who looked very mad.

"AGH! YOU WEAK LITTLE PONY! I won't be shut away like before! Now...KILL HER!" Pinkamena yelled.

She moved her hoof which made Pinkie moved hers; Pinkamena was somehow, still controlling Pinkie's actions. She made Pinkie picked up the knife but Pinkie grabbed her hoof yelling no. "You can't fight it Pinkie...you can't escape your past!" Pinkamena yelled.

"You're not real...I think you are but you're not...your just an bad memory!" Pinkie yelled back.

Pinkamena giggled, she moved her hoof upwards which made Pinkie moved hers upwards. "Some pony is gonna die here...and if it's not gonna be Twi..then it'll be you!" Pinkamena laughed. Pinkie's arm moved backwards ready to stab herself in the gut.

"Pinkie..? What are you doing?" Twilight asked in fear and confusion as what is happening.

Pinkie just lowered her head, with a small tear falling to the floor. "...I'm sorry Twilight." Pinkie told her.

Then Pinkie looked straight up about to throw the knife towards her. Twilight yelled no and closed her eyes as Pinkie threw the knife, but what she heard wasn't the knife stabbing her, it didn't even though her. Twilight slowly open her eyes and faced the mirror behind her. There she saw the knife, stabbed into the mirror shattering it. She was in shock for a few seconds the turned to Pinkie; she was back to normal but was on her knees, facing the floor. Twilight quickly ran over to her asking if she was OK. Pinkie didn't answer for a few seconds; she just hugged Twilight crying in full tears. She was saying she was sorry she let her memories get so out of control. Twilight hugged back and said it was OK, it was over now. All Pinkie wanted to do was to get home.

After Twilight whipped her tears off she gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, then helped her up. Pinkie was still saying she was sorry and Twilight told her to forget about it, it was all in the past. Pinkie smiled, she hugged Twilight once more. Then the two walked out of the room, and outside of the house. When they went outside they stop, eyes wide open and in shock as they saw Shadow standing there holding a giant teddy bear in his mouth that was holding half eaten piece of cotton candy. "This place is great they got everything here, you know I bet if we put just a little bit of our time into this place we could bring it back to life!" He smiled and gave Pinkie the bear that was holding the cotton candy. "So, did you girls have fun?" Both Twilight and Pinkie look at each other and started to burst out in laughter.

Shadow smiled a bit as he look behind him, there was nothing there but Shadow couldn't help but to feel some sort of presences in the area, was it Pinkiamena? Was it a ghost? He didn't know nor did he care, as he continues to follow his friends. In the distance if you listen real carefully there was some pony still there, it was very faint but it said. "Pinkie...why did you leave me?" The voice trailed away.

The next day every pony was at Pinkie Pie's house finally having that party that she promised. "Great party Pinkie." Said Twilight drinking some punch, none of them said a word about yesterday to their friends, they figure that it was something that is best left to be unsaid.

"Thank you Twilight, had any pony seen Shadow today? I wanted to tell him something." Pinkie look around but Shadow was nowhere to be found.

Rainbow Dash who over heard what Pinkie said came over to her and said. "Sorry pink but I haven't seen Shadow since he left yesterday to go see you; he is not much of a party Pegasus anyway, what you wanted to tell him maybe I could make a letter to him."

"Oh no it's ok." Pinkie blush as she knocks over a card on a piece of table into the fire place. "Just wanted to tell him what a great time I had with him yesterday."

Over at the abandon carnival Shadow was inside the hall of mirrors taking a look at what happen making everything run through his mind, as he walks over to a broken mirror that still had the knife with blood on it. "So...this is where it all came to an end." He told himself.

Shadow couldn't hear any pony talk beside himself but being in the army, he feels the dead presences sometimes. "You tricked me." Said Pinkamena in a ghost voice, as a little piece of light floated behind Shadow.

"I tricked you, I tricked Pinkie, and I even tricked Twilight, everything ran according to plan Pinkamena and you were just so easy."

"Kill...Shadow."

"Now, now Pinkamena, I can feel a change in the aura in this place but you can't hurt me so get over it, you see the truth is." Shadow walk over to a broken piece of the mirror, looking at himself imaging that Pinkamena was watching him. "When we can't face our fears we usually cover them up with fairy tales, and that is all that you are Pinkamena, a fairy tale." He said shattering the glass.


End file.
